An electric apparatus having a display or indicator and an operation button, and mounted on a moving body such as a motor vehicle, uses a filter for protecting a display screen of the indicator and modulating the display color thereof. In this case, the filter has a curved surface nonparallel to the display screen to suppress the reflection of outside light. Therefore, an opening is formed between the filter and the display screen. Thus, a hood for filling the opening is required.
Conventionally, a filter is gripped between a panel and a hood to assemble and fix the filter to the panel by thread fastening. However, the panel, the filter, and the hood normally come in contact with each other; thus, there are the following problems: rubbing is caused between the panel, the hood, and the filter due to the deformation or the like of the panel, and also the vibration and the impact of a moving body, to generate an abnormal noise; push buttons housed in an operation button housing section of the panel are vibrated to generate a sound; and further, thread fastening fixation for assembling and fastening the hood to the panel makes difficult the assembly and disassembly thereof.
Patent Document 1 discloses an optical filter attaching structure arranged such that a filter is assembled without screws.